


草莓欧蕾

by FrozenDesert



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDesert/pseuds/FrozenDesert





	草莓欧蕾

李赫宰坐在椅子上百无聊赖地玩着手机，翻看这几天在秘鲁拍的照片，南美的风景像它们的雪茄一样热烈，城市被笼罩在炽热的金色阳光里头，而建筑的色彩比阳光还浓艳，古堡和岸边的礁石都露出荒蛮粗粝的棱角。他边翻边狐疑地想，怎么自己拍了这么多风景照，是不是真的变成大叔了？  
李东海从扑满雾气的浴室里走出来，发梢还滴着水也不去管，径直扑在李赫宰身上：“在看什么呢？”  
李赫宰嫌弃地躲了躲：“呀，好歹把头发擦干再出来啊。”  
李东海装作没听见的样子，翻着他的相册疑惑：“你怎么拍了这么多风景照，不是很嫌弃我爱拍风景吗？”  
“我都是被你带坏的啊，变成大叔了现在。”  
“说什么啊，和我有什么关系？”李东海一巴掌拍在他脖子上，微辣的触感像被小猫挠了两道一样。  
“干嘛打我！”李赫宰瞪大了眼睛要拍回去，被一下子挡住了，两个人你一言我一语，像小学生一样虚张声势地挥着手你推我打，李东海一拳落空，重心不稳地向前栽倒，李赫宰急忙伸手去扶，却没有完全扶稳，李东海正好跌在他腿上。  
气氛一下变得很微妙。  
天气很热，李东海只穿了一件白T恤和一条运动短裤，未干的头发湿淋淋地搭在额前，干净得像一只从布满晨雾的森林里跑出来的小鹿，忙碌的行程让他瘦了好多，此刻他看起来和十年前那个清瘦天真的小男孩没有丝毫区别，他是被时光格外眷顾的人。  
一直是小男孩啊，李赫宰心想，他的手搭在短裤的边缘，很容易就顺着宽松的裤管摸索进去，手下的皮肤凉滑细腻，像一支香甜的奶油冰淇淋，他难以自持地往更深更禁忌的地方摸去，身上的人微微慌乱：“干嘛啊，突然……”  
他还没说完，李赫宰就按住他的后脑吻了上去，他的嘴唇很软，吻得专注而灼热，李东海被吻得迷迷糊糊，李赫宰的舌头好像是属火的，好像从口腔伸进了他身体里，烧得他全身都滚烫起来，他情不自禁地深深回吻，双手也环住了他的脖颈，是一个抵死纠缠的姿态。  
这个吻持续了好久，分开的时候两个人的衣服都七零八落，李赫宰的衬衫被扒掉了，李东海的裤子也在专注接吻的时候失守，他上半身还穿着那件白T恤，下半身却只剩了一双白袜子，看起来有一种天真的淫荡。  
李赫宰根本不能抗拒这样的他，他急促地喘息着，舔吻他的脖子，粗暴地掀起他的T恤，李东海乖乖地抬起胳膊，他却还坏心地不肯干脆脱掉，而是顺着他的胳膊绕了个弯，让T恤卡在手腕上缚在背后，把李东海松松地反绑住。  
“干嘛啊…不舒服…”李东海小小声地抱怨。  
“乖”李赫宰边哄他边欺负他，把手指伸进他的嘴巴里：“舔一舔，不会让你痛的。”  
太羞耻了，光天化日之下，李东海窘迫得眼睛都湿了，可是眼前洁白修长的手指好像有什么催情的魔力，他情不自禁地吻着那两根手指，含进去一点点地舔着，他害羞得不敢睁眼，可即使闭着眼睛也能感到李赫宰充满侵略性的目光。  
好像野兽在逡巡领地，而自己是属于他的猎物。  
这个想法一出现，李东海的理智都快被烧个殆尽，他含着手指发出混浊的呻吟，李赫宰好像能听懂他在讲什么一样，把手指抽了出去，缓缓地伸进了另一张嘴里。  
“疼吗？”  
李赫宰的声音带着金属般光滑喑哑的色泽，刺得李东海的心脏微微收紧：“不…啊…不疼。”  
“你这里一跳一跳的，好紧，好暖，是不是在想我？”  
下流的调情是最强烈的春药，李东海抚慰着自己，感受着在自己体内抽插的手指，感到身体的每一寸皮肤都在尖叫着渴求他的爱抚。  
“是…呜，我好想你，赫啊，赫…”  
他伏在李赫宰的肩头发出难耐的请求，像一只刚出生的小动物，暖茸茸湿漉漉的，无助又哀怜，一心一意地依赖着眼前唯一能看到的人。  
李赫宰早就硬得发疼了，他说不出话，只是发出低哑沉重的喘息，一手握着身上人丰润的臀部，一手匆忙地戴上套，扶着自己的阴茎插了进去。这个姿势让他插得特别深，李东海微弱地颤抖着，感受着自己被缓缓钉在爱人的刑具上，太刺激了，太超过了，整根进去的时候他终于承受不住地发出一声破碎的啜泣。  
“太深了……”  
“深一点不好吗”李赫宰的声音哑得听不见平常的柔和，“深一点，我们才能更近一点啊。”  
南美傍晚的阳光好烫，洁白的窗帘被微风吹得飘起来，余晖伴着晚风落在他们身上，他们听见外面传来拉丁女郎的笑声、汽笛声、还有远处的海浪声，真实得让他们觉得羞耻，又朦胧得不切实际，他们紧紧连在一起，好像只能听见彼此的呼吸和汗水滴落的声音。快感让他们简直发狂，李东海的T恤早就被他自己挣掉了，他像个刚出生的婴孩一样坐在李赫宰的腿上，双臂紧紧环抱着他，李赫宰的手紧紧箍在他腰上，一刻都不肯停顿地干着他，他只能无力地随着他的波浪起伏，抱在腿上的姿势让体内的阴茎每一次都几乎进到最深，他们摆着一个哄小孩子的姿势，却做着成人间最淫乱的事。  
太羞耻了，太深了，太快了，他几乎分不清快感和痛感，或者快感到了极致本身亦是一种痛感。李东海被干得昏昏沉沉，被快感逼出的眼泪流个不停，他像小婴儿一样哭得打嗝，除了发出嘶哑破碎的呻吟以外做不出任何反应。他记不得他们做了多久，只记得李赫宰一直在用哄骗小孩子的语调跟他说“快了，马上……”  
马上个屁，李东海抹了把眼泪，模糊地想，大骗子。  
李赫宰终于射出来，灼热的液体烫得他浑身哆嗦，他听见李赫宰长长地吸了口气，把脑袋埋在他的脖颈里吻他湿透的喉结和锁骨，空气一时静默，只有李东海偶尔抽噎的声音。  
他们温暖的异国黄昏里沉下去，陷在懒洋洋的爱欲里，空气既甜且浓，他们周身萦绕着无需开口的情欲和爱意。  
李赫宰无奈又宠爱地看着趴在自己肩头细小地打着哭嗝的大男孩：“怎么还在哭啊。”  
“你…嗝，你还好意思问！”  
李赫宰的眼睛里盛着蜂蜜和甜酒，他侧头吻掉李东海眼角的泪水：“果然啊，我们东海就连眼泪都是甜的，像草莓牛奶一样。”  
“呀，别胡说…嗝，胡说八道了啊。”  
“我哪有，不信你尝。”他出其不意地吻住他的嘴唇，用力地、长长地吻，吻得李东海几欲窒息，受不了地推开他才罢休。  
“怎么样，尝到草莓牛奶的味道了吗？”他笑着问。  
“滚开！我要去洗澡！”  
吼完这句话，他发现自己的打嗝止住了。

END

2018/5/30


End file.
